Plot Bunnies, ie, Moments That Wouldn't Leave Me Alone
by twistedhalfsmileM
Summary: This is basically a dumping ground for every rewrite and self-insert moment that I just HAVE to write sometimes when I read a fic/story. You know what I mean? Indefinitely WIP
1. Self-Insert, 'A Summer With Loki'

I walked up to him.

Seeing as I wasn't drooling and/or attempting to molest him, he let me approach, glancing warily.

I took a seat and smiled pleasantly.

"Hello"

I said, and he jumped.

I inwardly chuckled a bit.

"Are you one of those screaming... _fangirls_ that seem to take a delight in invading my personal space?' he asked cautiously.

I tilted my head and answered

"That depends... I do scream on occasion, and I suppose I would call myself a fangirl, although if I was going to stalk anybody, it would be a Harry Potter actor. But you don't see me stalking Daniel Radcliffe, do you? Actually, if I was going to stalk any HP actor, it would be Emma Watson. I mean, have you _seen_ that girl? As for taking a delight in invading your personal space, I don't do it that often, and usually only when I first meet someone."

He blinked.

"What... are you?"

he asked, seeming confused.

"Just a rose on a star" I said, smiling bitterly.

"Or, rather a fox among a million other foxes, that's a bit more accurate. No one has ever tamed me, though and being wild is-" I cut myself off.

He looked at me, and I looked right back, quietly.

Then he got up and left silently, and I sat for a little while longer.

When it was all silent again, I smiled, bittersweet and said

"Ah, Little Prince, do you even have a star to go to? That's alright, because everyone here's a star, burning fast and bright, and you'll find yourself one for your own soon enough. I wonder, though, if it's worth having a star, when they blink out so fast, and will you sit there in the galaxy alone? Nevermind, just a thought."


	2. Harryitus

It was Severus' first day teaching after being deaged.

He was decidedly not nervous.

Right.

When the students streamed in and shuffled around, settling, they looked around, only to see a mini-Potions Master standing on his desk.

"Well?" He barked.

"Instructions are on the board. You will be making the Detoxing Draught, a potion commonly used among poisoned patients in St. Mungos. Begin! And ten points from Hufflepuff, Mr. Crawley, for gaping like an incompetent buffoon. I was in a Potions accident, which transformed my body to this" he gestured at his tiny form "state. I will be back to my former self soon, and you WILL obey me."

The kid blurted out "But you're so small!"

Severus smirked.

"Just think of me as Flitwick, but eviler."

Harry Potter piped up from the back

"That's 'more evil', Sev."

Everyone drew a sharp breath, waiting for the tiny teacher to verbally massacre the unlucky Potter heir.

Severus pouted.


	3. If Harry Thought- Lord Voldemort's Rise

**"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."** Pettigrew chanted as the misty fog started to obscure the cauldron.

'Okay, okay, think Harry. The Hat said you would do well in any of the Houses, and that includes Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Think- oh!'

Harry grinned tiredly.

'Hermione will be so proud that I remembered. She said that "rituals are liable to go horribly wrong if even one thing isn't right" so if my blood isn't taken forcibly then something horrible will happen to Voldemort and/or Wormtail! And possibly me. Ah well, I guess I better earn that Gryffindor reputation'

He assumed a scared but determined face (it wasn't hard) and thrashed uselessly against the ropes binding him to a -is that a gravestone?- gravestone.

'I should get an award for this acting. And cookies. The good kind- with chocolate'

Pettigrew shuffled to him, brandishing a ridiculously sharp-looking knife.

'Even when he's holding up a knife, I'm scared as hell and tied to a gravestone like a sacrifice, he still isn't intimidating.' Harry thought.

He briefly contemplated telling Pettigrew so, but wisely decided not to open his mouth.

For once.

'Hermione will be so proud of me'

Pettigrew took the large knife and grabbed Harry's skinny wrist, exposing his pale forearm.

Harry thought quickly

'I, Harry James Potter, do willingly and knowingly give my permission for Peter Nathan Pettigrew to have use of my blood on this day for the attempted resurrection of the self-styled Lord Voldemort. So I have thought, so mote it be'.

Harry briefly wondered why/how he knew Pettigrew's middle name.

'The suspense! It's agonizing- ow!' Harry thought as Pettigrew started to slice into his arm.

'That knife is probably rusted! I'll get a disease, you motherfu- ow, that _hurts_ ' he internally ranted as the blood stained his arm crimson.

Pettigrew put a vial and caught some of the dripping liquid.

'Shit, that's gonna scar- like I need another one'

Pettigrew scampered over to the ominous-looking cauldron

'it doesn't need to be in a graveyard to be ominous. Put one in a room with Neville, and now _that_ 's ominous'

-and poured Harry's blood in.

 **AN: Mwahaha! I'm evil! Seriously, though. What should happen to ol' Tommy? Review and PM me!**


	4. If the Marauders Were Slytherins

**AN: Okay, so as you may guess, I am a HUGE WolfStar shipper, they are my OTP, whatever that means (siriusly, what does it mean?) and I CANNOT write a Marauders fic without sticking in some Remus/Sirius. Because they're awesome. Review and PM me. -M**

 _"Mind if I come in?" James asked the scarred, thin boy hopefully._

 _"Be my guest" Remus said blandly, and went back to his book._

 _paragraph break -_-*-_-*-_- paragraph break_

 _James entertained himself in some way for a while._

 _paragraph break -_-*-_-*-_- paragraph break_

 _Sirius bursted in, all in a flurry, and slammed the carriage doors shut behind him._

 _He panted breathlessly as he slowly slid down the carriage doors._

 _He sat there, black hair askew, a rosy flush to his cheeks, a wild grin on his face, with his clothes messed._

 _Remus, (whom James had quite forgotten was there) peeking over the top of his book, thought that he looked beautiful._

 _plot break_

 _"So where're you hopin' to go?" Sirius drawled._

 _"In Slytherin, where the cunning dwell! Like my dad."_

 _"Me too! My whole family has been in Gryffindor for millennia, but I want to be different."_

 _"What's your name then?" James asked, a bit puzzled._

 _"Oh- Sirius. Sirius Black." Sirius said, flashing a grin at the messy-haired boy opposite._

 _"I'm James Potter." James said._

 _"Who're_ _ **you**_ _?" Sirius asked the quiet boy who had been tucked up in a corner, reading._

 _James started._

 _"Remus Lupin." the boy spoke as he momentarily put his book in his lap and cast a perfectly blank glance around- Sirius listened enthralled to his melodic voice._

 _The boy -Remus- was lean and pale and scarred. He had sandy-blonde hair and a sharp intelligence shining from his amber eyes._

 _Sirius was in love._

 **AN: Okay, so this could be a start for an awesome story, with Slytherin!Marauders and BFFs!Sev/Lily (because they are amazing, platonic and not) and just other amazingness. And even a sequel with Slytherin!Harry! *cheers wildly* Anyways, anyone can write those, just please mention that I came up with the idea and I give my full permission. OK, that's all for now. Bye, loves! -M**


	5. I'm So Sorry ExplanationAN

Dear guys and gals,

Firstly, I'M SO SORRY! Read my profile for the full explanation. Anyways, I wanted to make a new fic rather similar to this, but instead of self-inserts and rewrites, this'll be prompts and bits of unfinished stories BUT ffnet decided to stick me in a neverending loop of category-choosing, so I had to stick this along. I'm so sorry, but all of my documents on here were deleted so I'll have to revise my plans. Including a new ClinTasha oneshot songfic ( _Six Feet Under the Stars_ by  All Time Low, I wrote them on a decoy mission: pretend to be a new couple). Arghh! Anyways, so I'll be posting on this a bit more often but still not very, I'm truly sorry. Thank you for reading.

-M


	6. Subtle Changes

**AN** : _Salut_ everyone! (Got mahself a fancy French hello now!)

You know those bits of stories, those prompts, the ones you start and don't finish, the ones you can't actually _write_? No? Anyways, here they are!

Subtle Changes, or, Mia Riddle: How Fate Decided To Not Be A Bitch

Basically, the plot is Fate went 'well, this plan is really unfair, let's change EVERYTHING' and so Tom Riddle got a sister and a soulmate. Yay! No Voldemort, no horcruxes, soulmate fic. Everyone in this verse has a timer (how long till they meet their soulmate) tattooed in their soulmate's favorite color somewhere on their body (usually their non-dominant wrist because reasons). Tom Riddle is left-handed, and has red eyes but not in a freaky, psychotic way. Mia Riddle is his little sister, younger by two hours, 31 minutes and twelve seconds. Merope Riddle still died, but from heartbreak and childbirth because her husband and soulmate had died. She gives birth at a hospital, names the twins, dictates a note to said children to a friendly nurse, and lives to cast a spell of protection on the infants before dying peacefully. Thomas Marvolo Riddle and Mia Calliope Riddle are sent to Kathleen's Home For Children instead of the over-stuffed Woolworth's Orphanage. They grow, not having the neglectful childhood Tom would have had in canon, nor an overly-loving one, just a place to stay where they were clean and fed and looked after. Tom can talk to snakes but Mia can only understand them, not naturally speak Parseltongue. She learns the basics from Tom but can only converse in Parseltongue via writing, having an instinctual knowledge of the written form. She is a brunette with long, thick hair, pale green eyes and a keen intellect. Very Slytherin, but has a soft spot for Tom. Sometimes reckless. Her favorite food is brownies and vegetarian lasagna. Enjoys singing, but only Tom knows. Hates cats, yo-yos and complete silence. Is terrified of losing Tom, losing her soulmate, small spaces, hospitals and being rejected by her soulmate (which she shares with Tom, not that either of them would ever say). Tom Riddle is also a true Slytherin, but favors 'knowledge is power' more. He is cautious but calculating, not heartless but very sly. Is secretly insecure and afraid that his soulmate will reject him. Loves swimming. Favorite food is caramel (which he pretends to hate, but Mia knows he adores). Favorite drink is Dr. Pepper. Favorite book is The Little Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.* Favorite movie is Home Alone*, which he pretends to despise but watches avidly every Christmas when the Home plays it for the children. His soulmate is Harry, which won't be weird because Tom will perform a ritual, which will slow his aging and give him red eyes. Also Mia, though she will sacrifice her hair not her eye color. So although Tom will still be older than Harry, it won't be weird because magic-users' lifespans are longer anyways. So Tom will be somewhere around twenty-four and Harry will be sixteen when they meet. Harry's favorite drink is cream soda. Luna's soulmate is Snape, who isn't a bitter, greasy bastard because Lily is alive and happy, even if it's with James Potter. Lily is Severus's platonic soulmate (yes, that's a thing) but Severus thought she wasn't. They won't care about the age difference because magic-users' lifespans also Luna being Luna. Hermione's soulmate is Regulus Black and McGonagall is her platonic soulmate. Ron's soulmate is Draco Malfoy, and they will have many epic fights. Neville's soulmates are Susan Bones and Tracey Davies, whose platonic soulmates are Hannah Abbot and Daphne Greengrass respectively. Hannah's soulmate is Justin Finch-Fletchley and Daphne is aromantic. Bill's is Fleur and platonic is Ragnok, Charlie's is Cedric Diggory, Percy's is Penelope Clearwater and his platonic is Fred, the twins' are as follows.

Fred

Romantic: George

Platonic: Percy, Lee Jordan

George

Romantic: Fred

Platonic: Verity Sampson, Lee Jordan, Sirius Black

Sirius's romantic soulmate is Remus, his platonic soulmates are James Potter, George Weasley and Harry Potter. James's are Lily and Sirius. Ginny's is Blaise Zabini. Sally-Anne Perks's is Orla Quirke, that OC Ravenclaw who I unconsciously model as a shyer, petite-er, Demi Lovato.

Harry and Tom's first meeting

Harry was waiting. With Sirius. On a park bench. Why, you ask? Because his soulmark made him. That's right. His bloody soulmark made him go to the park. Now he was arguing with Sirius. Ugh bloody fecking sod my life Harry thought bitterly.

"I'm just saying that-"

"I AM NOT BECOMING A DARK LORD! AND IF I WAS, MY DARK LORD NAME IS NOT 'PYJAMAS THE TERROR'!" Harry yelled. He was glaring at his godfather when his soulmark chose to twinge. "Ow." He said. "What is it?" Sirius asked, the amusement dropping off his face. "My soulmark." Sirius was leaning forward on the bench, an eager look on his face. "Harry! That means you're going to meet your other soulmate soon!" "Oh. Right." "I can't believe my ickle godson is- hey!" Sirius said indignantly as he rubbed the back of his head, which Harry had hit. Harry looked at his wrist again. Ten minutes and counting till he met his soulmate. He sighed and started to argue with Sirius again.

Tom Riddle was antsy. His soulmark had dragged him to a bloody park of all places, and he couldn't wait. What if his soulmate rejected him? What if he/she didn't? Mia placed a hand on the shoulder of her anxious twin and smiled softly. "Relax, Tom. Your soulmate is yours. You'll meet them soon. Calm down." Tom fidgeted like a child, then stood. "What is it?" Mia asked. "My soulmark. It wants me.. To take a walk? What?" He said, rubbing his wrist unconsciously. Mia suppressed a grin at Tom's openness. "Then let us walk, dear brother." Tom scowled at the affectionately teasing remark.

Several minutes later, Harry was ready to strangle his godfather, soulmate or no. "FOR THE LAST TIME, MY DARK LORD NAME IS NOT PYJAMAS THE TERROR. I DON'T CARE HOW COOL YOU THINK ANAGRAMS ARE!" Harry screamed, utterly frustrated.

Tom's soulmark burned like Phoenix flame.

(Cue cliffy)

Tom stood still as Harry turned and his wide eyes met Tom's. They weren't far apart, just a few feet. How, Tom did not know. His soulmark burned and the person he was certain was his soulmate was in front of him.

Harry stared at the man in front of him. His soulmark was in flames, but he hardly noticed.

This, he was certain, was his soulmate. His soulmate. His.

Someone to own and belong to.

Someone to love.

There was once a boy and a man, and they were soulmates. They stared at each other, and after an age, the man spoke.

"Pyjamas the Terror?"

(Cue more cliffy- or not.)

Harry blushed.

Tom smiled.

(End chapter)

*This is an actual book, it's also my favorite. Don't own.

*An actual movie, which I don't own. Go watch it- it's about a little kid who outsmarts a pair of desperate burglars and pranks them to high heaven. Hilarious Christmas movie.

 **AN:** I actually spent a lot of time think this one out. If you wanna collab with me on it, we could do that- you take this idea and run with it, I suggest things, you credit moi for the idea and you for the actual fic, we part happy. -M


	7. Title Sez ALL Dark Harry kills Wormtail

**AN: Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Two reasons: exam week and the weird part of tumblr. I don't have a tumblr account, because I can't get the app and the site refuses to work, but. But. I clicked on this link about Harry Potter fantasies. It only got weirder from there. Half of me was weirded out and shrieking in horror ('oh my poor innocent virginal eyes' was pretty much it) and the other half was like ' every time I think it's gonna get repetitive, it only gets more and more inventively kinky.' There was one about wanting a threesome with Hermione and Emma Watson, and another one about wanting to be the Black sisters** ' **sex slave. It was weird. Anyways, here is your update, dear readers. Have fun!**

 **{This little drabble was inspired by** _Marauder's Map_ **, by** _Ministry of Magic_ **. Don't own, and you should check them out. One of my favorite wizrock (wizardwrock) bands. Also, don't own HP. Buh-bye!}**

 ** _Yes_** , Harry thought, dark and deadly, _this is_ _ **right**_ , _he deserves it_ , _deserves to_ die.

Something quiet whispered in the back of his head. _Victim of my spells, I can see you struggling.._ it trailed off, a cold laugh the last, echoing sound in Harry's head.

The rat whimpered pathetically on the filthy, nailed-down wood floor, scrabbling helplessly.

 _I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good_ , Harry mused.

He absently flicked his wand, savoring the thrum of his magic. He spoke, mouth forming around unfamiliar syllables.

 _Say_ _goodbye_ \- "Avada Kedavra." he said simply.

Then he turned his wand, his faithful, amazing wand to point at his chest, right where he felt his heart beat in tune with his magic.

 _Mischief managed_.

 **AN again: Did you enjoy? I purposefully left the ending open, so imagine what you will. It's like eleven PM here, and I'm M.o.M. and crappy smut-fiction binging. There is so much smutty fanfiction in existence, it's unbelievable. There are 23 pages of it... Anyways, please review! I will read any and all reviews and PMs you write, even if they're just a rambling note about your crappy life or a description of your cat. I love cats. Mine is black and white with gold-silver-green eyes. Her name is Lucky Lightning. Hey, I was nine at the time, cut me some slack. Wow, this got off-topic real fast. Okay, if you've read this far, put in a review or PM what your favorite kind of cereal is. (I like Coco Bumps, Alpen muesli, and that one cereal with the clusters and candied almond slivers.) Thanks for reading!**

-M


	8. DraMione naming bit & SevFlowers scene

**AN: Hallo darlings!**

 **I'm so, so sorry for not updating. The Muse is apparently on a trek. This week has been so busy! I won't bore y'all with the details. Also, I found this great fanfiction, definitely the best BDSM fic I have ever read. It's 'For the Potion Master's Amusement' by snape 'dot' sub miss(remove spaces and replace 'dot' with a .) and it's a Sev/Mione d/s fic. It would probably be benificial to read 'Story of O' first (Google for a pdf version) but it's not necessary. Speaking of 'O', that was a great book, except for that bit where she was getting pierced. I wanted to cross my legs forever at that bit *shudders*. Go read it! It's completed, 86 chapters and completely awesome! Go now! I'll wait. Her writing just makes me hot under the metaphorical collar (what, you think I do formal? Ha. Ha.).**

 **Anyways, here is some more writing. I was going through my old writing (both ff and no) and I found this 'sex scene' I wrote when I was about eleven. Yes it was horrible, yes I am so embarrassed, no I am not posting it. Imagine this: an eleven-year-old, just beginning to explore herself as a sexual being, writing kinky porn. *covers face in shame*. I didn't really know the mechanics of lesbian sex, or how a threesome would even work, so it is horrifying. It was *surprise surprise* a lesbian threesome with d/s elements along with hardcore b/d elements, not that I even knew what BDSM was at the time. Ugh. *drags hand down face***

 **Here is ze writing, as little as it is. Yes, I wrote this as a twelve-year-old. Be amazed at my younger self's awesomeness.**

"Well, I figured we'd live happily ever after." Draco said. "A cat, picket fence, oak trees, a few kids-" Hermione interrupted him. "What would you name these kids?" She asked suspiciously. She suspected that ridiculous names was a Malfoy thing, and her future children were not going to have names like that, not if Hermione Granger had anything to say about it. "Well, I figured Scorpius for a boy, and Ethelinda for a girl." Dead silence filled the room as Hermione shook her head. "You are officially banned from naming things."

 **(Well, I wrote the following at a period in time when I was absolutely obsessed with Victorian flower language, and it shows. Now? Now I'm into the 'hanky code'. Look it up *winks* btw it's probably Not Safe For Work)**

The next morning, a box laid outside of Severus's quarters. He (after casting several detection spells) picked it up and carried it inside, where he shut and locked the door, laid the box on his table and grabbed his old Victorian Flower Language dictionary. The box was dark green, with a sheet of palest parchment spelled to the top. Written in emerald ink that seemed to perfectly match the box was this; in the top left corner an elegant 'To' and in the bottom left a hastily scribbled 'From'. Next to each was a small but neat bouquet of flowers, seemingly random, but Severus knew that it was Victorian flower language. Lily had found an old dictionary on it and they had eagerly pored over it at first, Lily eventually growing bored as most young children are wont to do but Severus was hooked. Years later, he would send Lily a small bouquet on her wedding day, perfectly preserved in a magical globe. In it was lilac, red and yellow tulips, pink roses and yellow chrysanthemum. Lily had long forgotten about that day but Severus had not. The flowers in the 'To' area were lavender, gladiolus, ginger and heather. After consulting the dictionary to make sure, Severus was certain it meant distrust, strength of character, pride and solitude. Definitely him then. The 'From' area had sweetpea blossoms, star-of-Bethlehem, and snapdragon. Severus frowned at the odd combination. A few minutes later, he found out that they meant shyness, hope, and... presumption? What? He double-checked and frowned again. He sighed and gently lifted the box open, only to find more flowers. White and red chrysanthemum blooms, peony petals and poppy seeds were scattered around. That meant... consolation and healing.

He checked the box but there was nothing else to explain the mystery. Finally he sighed and got up to prepare for his lessons. He absently set the class (Gryffindor/Slytherin, oh the horror!) to write an essay based on the suggested topics that he had charmed onto the board, then he sat at his desk and mused upon the mysterious box until a young voice shattered his thoughts. "Professor?" It was Harry Potter. Internally Severus groaned at the sight of the Gryffindor. "You may confess your undoubtedly trivial concern, Mr. Potter." The boy, apparently undeterred by his gruffness, spoke solemnly but with a well-hidden eager note. "Professor, I was just wondering- how would white tulips and ginger react under heat?" Severus automatically began to sneer - _ginger isn't even a typical potions ingredient, you twit_ \- before stopping suddenly, the mystery clicking into place. Ginger? Pride. White tulips? Er... Forgiveness! Pride and forgiveness... wait... does he know? Severus took in a deep breath and then said levelly "Mr. Potter. Stay. Class is dismissed. Homework is six inches on the properties of Ashwinder fang." Then he waited.

 **AN again: Have you ever noticed that people on fanfiction websites are, for the most part** ** _really nice_** **? Just an observation.**

-M


End file.
